


A Sporting Solution

by mandykaysfic



Series: The Irish Sex Fairy Says [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Irish Sex Fairy says: 4. Sex is one of the safest sports you can take up. It stretches and tones up just about every muscle in the body. It's more enjoyable than swimming laps, and you don't need special sneakers!</p><p>The EMH says it's safer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sporting Solution

“Please state the nature of the medical emergency.”

“I thought you’d stopped saying that ages ago, Doc.”

“I thought you and Mr Kim had given up trying to master that Kinbori racquet game ages ago, Mr Paris.” The EMH sighed as he surveyed Paris’ split lip and bloodied knuckles of the hand held out for his attentions. Ensign Kim’s nose was undoubtedly broken and the protective manner in which he clutched his ribcage boded poorly. 

“You should find a safer sport to play together. How about tennis? or why don’t you two just stick to sexual intercourse? It’s much safer.”

END


End file.
